valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Harbinger Renegade Vol 1 2
| Series = Harbinger Renegade | Volume = 1 | Issue = 2 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation They’re in your towns. In your schools. And inside your head… Kris Hathaway, Peter Stanchek, Faith Herbert, and John Torkelson thought they could go underground. They thought they could get their old lives back. They were wrong. As four psionically powered “psiots” that can defy the laws of physics with a thought alone, this extraordinarily dangerous team of renegades won’t be able to escape the fight that society has brought to their door. As a violent, new superpower movement spreads across the suburbs, America’s only hope will be the teenagers it wished it could forget. Chaos is coming home as Harvey Award nominee Rafer Roberts (A&A: THE ADVENTURES OF ARCHER & ARMSTRONG) and superstar artist Darick Robertson (The Boys, Wolverine) continue the most subversive, most fearless new superhero series of the fall! Prologue Appearances Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * ** Locations: * ** *** Items: * Baal Protocol * Book ** "Refining the Future Through Global Markets" by Toyo Harada Credits * Pencilers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Main Story Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * ** /Lester Bradley * Other Characters: * * Cassie del Mundo * Chris Norfolk * Dennis Tucker * * * * Locations: * ** *** Hollywood * ** * Items: * Ketamin * Taser Vehicles: * Ax's camper * Black SUV Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A/2nd), & (B), ©, (Cat Cosplay), & (1:10), (1:20), (1:50), & (MGH) * Editors: (Assistant), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art Regular Issues File:HR 002 COVER-A ROBERTSON.jpg|'Cover A' by Darick Robertson & Diego Rodriguez HR 002 COVER-B POLLINA.jpg|'Cover B' by Adam Pollina & Omi Remalante Jr. HR 002 COVER-C PALOSZ.jpg|'Cover C' by Monika Palosz HR 002 COVER-CAT-COSPLAY.jpg|'Cat Cosplay Cover' by Freyu HR 002 VARIANT HENRY.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Clayton Henry & Ulises Arreola HR 002 VARIANT KANO.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Kano HR 002 VARIANT MAHFOOD.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Jim Mahfood HR 002 SECOND-PRINT COVER ROBERTSON.jpg|'Second Printing' HR 002 VARIANT MGH KROME.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Exclusive Connecting Cover' by Mike Krome & Brian Reber Textless Covers HR 002 COVER-A ROBERTSON-BW.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by Darick Robertson HR 002 COVER-B POLLINA TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Adam Pollina & Omi Remalante Jr. HR 002 COVER-C PALOSZ TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Monika Palosz HR 002 VARIANT HENRY TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Clayton Henry & Ulises Arreola HR 002 VARIANT KANO TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Kano HR 002 VARIANT MAHFOOD TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Jim Mahfood HR 002 VARIANT MGH KROME-TL.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Exclusive Connecting Cover Textless' by Mike Krome & Brian Reber Interlocking Cover Most Good Hobbies Exclusive Interlocking Cover (issues #1-4) by Mike Krome & Brian Reber: Panels Baltimore Harbinger-Renegade-v1-2 001.jpg Related References External links